Plus two
by KBRClover
Summary: AU one-shots exploring the life's of Rick and Kate exploring the lives of their growing family.


**A/N: beginning a new story which will consist of one-shots explore the life's of Kate and Rock and their growing family. Will be happy to Receive any reviews and prompts.**

Detective Kate Beckett was currently standing on the threshold of the loft which she now shares with partner Richard Castle after two years of marriage, as she turned the key in the door she transforms from bad-ass cop Detective Beckett into Kate Castle wife and biological mother of two after the birth of her eldest child, Noah three years ago and the birth of her newest arrival, Hannah just three months previous. And of course nineteen year old step-daughter Alexis also held a special place in her heart alongside her biological children.

Stepping into the loft, Kate was consumed in the silence that was a rare sound in the loft after the arrival of son Noah three years ago had filled the loft with laughter and the sound of her baby girl's cries which had died out. Glancing around the loft as Kate removed her coat and shoes and placed them in the hallway closet, she noticed the absence of her son, husband and baby girl.

Kate strode across the lounge area and towards her husbands office which was sectioned of from the main lounge area by the wall of books in which Kate now felt herself leaning against running her hands against the spines of the books that saved her, her husband's books, while her gaze fell amongst the man himself.

Kate had expected her husband to be typing away at his laptop most probably cradling their daughter against his chest as he wrote in a steady but irregular pattern as he struggled to keep up with his own imagination and find the words to tell the story which was ultimately his and his wife's story, but instead his laptop screen was closed and his stare fell upon the baby monitor which rested on the desk. Approaching the desk slowly, Kate's eyes also fell on the screen of the baby monitor where she saw the image of her son kneeling on the floor next to his baby sister's cot, his hand resting on top of his sisters stomach where he rubbed soothing circles while he spoke in a hushed whisper that projected through the baby monitor.

"Sssh Hannah, I know you miss Mumma but today she had to go back to work, Mumma is a police woman so she is out saving the world at the moment, that was where she met Daddy."

Hannah gurgled at the mention of her mother and father as Noah continued on with his story,

"Mumma met Daddy at a book party when she had to integ..integrog...interrogate him about a murderer who was copying Daddy's books, Daddy tells me that it was love at first sight but that it took him and Mumma a long time to tell each other they loved each other. "

Back in Castle's office, Kate was now resting in her husbands lap both of their eyes falling on the baby monitor screen in front of them as their heart melted at their sons story, that was when their young son's voice projected through the speaker once again.

"Lexi also told me that when Mumma come to live with Daddy in the loft that she once found them asleep on the couch, that was when she told me that later on that night they found out that Mumma had a baby in her tummy and that baby was me. Daddy also told me that when I was little, I was smaller than you even though I think your tiny because Mommy had to stay in hospital for a very long time with me and that when I was brought home Auntie Lanie and Jenny and Uncle Kev and Javi had a party, the same party we had for you when Mumma brought you home from the hospital with Lexi and Gram as well."

As Noah finished up with his story he removed his hand from her stomach gently running it over hr head before leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead, before wishing her sweet dreams and exiting the room to descend the stairs where his mother and father were waiting patiently at the end of the stairs to allow the young boy to run into his mothers open arms squealing with joy as he planted a sloppy wet kiss on his mothers cheek.

"Mommy, love you to the moon and back" Noah slurred into his mothers neck, obviously having missed his nap today as he dozed in his mothers embrace. Rubbing a soothing hand across his back, Kate craned her neck to find the young boy asleep against her shoulder.

"Mommy and Daddy love you to and baby Hannah" Kate whispered against her sons temple as she cradled him close to her body.


End file.
